


自我毀滅

by amelioratedays



Category: Emergency Unit, TVB - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, Drama Verse, M/M, Michael Miu, Ron Ng, Sammul Chan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays





	自我毀滅

**i.**

當鐘立文踏進了江世孝的世界的第一天，他的一切就開始慢慢的剝落。

換個說法就是

當江世孝進入了鍾立文的眼裡的那一瞬間，他們各自的世界都開始破碎。

玻璃碎一片一片的掉下來，割破那溫熱的皮膚--染紅了所有。

江世孝會引起鍾立文的注意其實一點也不奇怪。 特殊的身份配上熟悉的臉孔，在公在私那個人都成為了他的視線的中心。可鍾立文卻沒有什麼可以吸引到這個跟李sir擁有同一個樣貌的黑幫老大，單獨只擁有那個人的女兒對他的感情。他不甘心，也同樣無奈--戴上面具的兵是否就能和賊一起两厢厮守。

鐘立文開始分不清楚他的目標是什麼了，為了正義還是為了私心--他投靠向那個人。

遇見Laughing，和那個人玩著貓和老鼠的遊戲到最終梁笑堂的生離死別鐘立文再次證明了一點；

要麼是愛情，要麼是任務

他只能選一個。

 

 

**ii.**  


黑就是黑，白就是白

  
這就是李柏翹的觀念，可鍾立文偏偏就活在灰色的安格里面。黑白兩岸都達不到。所以從他決定做臥底的那一刻開始他就知道他是不能再和正義滿身的李柏翹做兄弟。對於是非黑白都分得清清楚楚的柏翹，古惑仔是不能當朋友不能當兄弟。無論是一起經歷過多小，或者是單戀了多久--通通都要一筆勾銷。

  
可有些事情不是說好忘了就忘得了，江世孝看得出，鍾立文也感覺得到。李柏翹的眼裡還是充滿了以前的PC66336,視線還停留在曾經的一世人兩兄弟。因此他的直覺一直都是在告訴他自己; 阿文沒變。

  
可Laughing死了，也帶了當初的鍾立文一起下地獄。所有的事情只告訴他一件事：阿文已經不在了，PC66336已被埋沒在海底了。

  
有些事情是回不到從前的。

破成碎片的玻璃也不會回到原型.

  
就是說，鍾立文的心給了出去,，就再也討不回。人也好，心也好－他只屬於江世孝一個人。

 

 

**iii.**  


他們的遇見一開始就只是一盤交易，一個飛蛾撲火的故事。他被利用也是理所當然；再一次的重逢也只是一盤策劃好的棋局。你騙我，我騙你；誰心軟誰就輸。

  
可立文一開始就注定要輸，應為他根本就沒有贏的機會。

  
無論他選擇黑或白，他都一樣痛苦。江世孝奪取了他的所有，霸占了他身體的每一個部分。　可那個人永遠只懂得滿足自己，從來都不用顧別人的感受。扔回來的心臟已被割破了無數次，血淋淋的殘餘也只有他一個人珍惜。

  
不會實現的愛情，　不如不要。若注定了悲慘一世，就一起下地獄吧。如Laughing所說，消滅那單薄的底線，拋開那些原則和感情。

  
他不能後悔。

也沒有資格去後悔。

  
火燒工廠時，那人看著他--眼裡終於有他存在。

異常的冷靜，他居然笑著。沒有仇恨，也沒有預期的責怪和憤怒。

  
"你願意等我嗎?"

  
鐘立文這一次輸了；拼命捉住崖邊的手終於都放鬆了，不再掙扎得掉入懸涯底--粉身碎骨。

 

 

**iv.**  


歸隊的鍾立文多了一份成熟，一份沉重，也多了一份沉默。沒有以前的衝動火爆，可同樣也沒了以前的伸張正義。鍾立文不見了，可文哥卻殘留著。究竟是從什麼時候阿文開始離他越來越遠；也是從什麼時候他開始對江世孝這個男人念念不忘。柏翹不知道，也不敢知道。以往的「一世人，兩兄弟」也漸漸得消失。像流沙一樣，李柏翹已經抓不住鐘立文了。

  
江世孝走了，鐘立文也自然不會停留著。

  
_The stars blink out and the sky stains obsidian black._   


  
_Clouds overturn and the world stops to catch its breath._

 

 

**v.**  


“我從來都不是你的人"

  
「 _我死了也只要做你的人_ 」


End file.
